Redemption is not kind
by Dawnblade2015
Summary: Believed dead dead by his fellow Generals and the Ronin, Anubis must face his memories and come to terms with having been the Oger General, can those of Sanctuary help...Possible Anubis/OC not mary Sue
1. things are not as they appear

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Ronin/Toopers save good memories and an obsession with Anubis/Shutendoji...

Sendril, Yukito, Shinji, sanctuary and its in inhabitance are mine...

At the edge of Argo's realm , a quiet place, a healing place. It called simply Sanctuary. Over the long centuries of Argo's Reign many have found there way there, some feeling, some coming by Choice, almost all seeing Redemption. The immortal healer Sendril and the Frost Child, Youkito, maintain its peace, and secrecy. It was not uncommon for the Ancient to bring someone he thought he could save from the ruler's evil. Many have passed their doors, some choosing to stay, others never making it passed the rooms of healing...

Now with Argo's defeat, the ancient brings one more soul into the Sanctuary and Sendril's healing hands...

A ghostly form stands on the bridge looking at the body floating in the calm water. He frowns, the task is done, Kayura is freed. With a few gestures the body rises from the water. He senses life there, bit it is faint and fragile. There is little time. He cradles the body in his arms, feeling the water from the lake weighing down the clothing.

"...Rest Shuten..." He said cradling him closer. "...Your battle is over now.

With a thought they vanish from the bridge, leaving behind the soft cadence of a monk's staff.


	2. delivered by a ghost

The knock in the Sanctuary door made Sendril pause in her instruction of four assistants. Guests were not expected with the storm raging outside. Yukito shook his pale head as he set down the dray he'd been carrying and headed for the door. Sendril close behind, giving orders as she went.

"Get a bed ready...full kit." She said. "Prepare the surgery..."

Yukito opened the door, not surprised to see the Ancient standing there, He was a frequent guest. Who he carried was quite a surprise, a red haired man in sodden, torn and blood stained monks robes. Sendril could feel the life force of the man slowly trickling away.

"...He is weak, badly injured." The Ancient's voice was hollow as one speaking over a great distance.

"Bring him in," She said, shoving the stunned frost child aside. "...Quickly."

She ushered the warrior monk and his burden inside. Orders were immediately shouted and got the assistants they'd been training and the younger healers to move.

"...Warm blankets, dry clothes..." Yuki shouted, hustling a few of the surgeons toward the surgery.

One of the assistants moved to take the burden from the Ancient's arms, but the warrior monk refused to surrender it.

"I see...Does he have a name or am I going to be stuck calling him "Drowned Rat"?" She asked as one of the assistants brought towels to clean up the dripping water.

She escorted the monk to the surgery and watched him lay down his burden.

"Get him out of those clothes, he's liable to catch phenomena..." Yuki said as he instructed the healers and surgeons.

"He's one of Argo's men isn't he..."

"Shuten...Koma.." The ancient said. "yes...but no more..."

She frowned, the man the ancient had carried into her surgery was the Oni Masho, or had been.

"...Don't use that, he's human..." Yuki said. "That needle goes in his arm...let me do that..."

"How did..." Sendril asked as a flock of servants parted to allow her access to the surgery

She turned to asked him why one of Argo's masho had been brought to her, she did not hear him leave and the only sound in the hall was the fluttering of an empty set of monk's robes falling to the floor.

"...A ghost, I get a Masho delivered to my door by a ghost." she murmured.

"...He needs a bath..." She heard from the room where Yuki and the other healers were. "...Ugh, what did he fall into...a moat?"

"I guess that is my cque..."

She sighed and walked in.

Without a thought, the other healers parted allowing Sendril close. He'd been stripped of his sodden clothing and the healers were already tending to his wounds.

"...Pulse is faint..." Yuki said. "...Lungs sound like he swallowed swamp water..."

She pulled three stones out of a pouch at her hip. River worn, and flat each was marked with the kanji for, Body, Soul, and life. She laid one stone on his forehead, the other on his heart, the third just above his pubic bone. She began to chant, the sutra flowing from her lips. Each stone glowed, and the body arched.

"Hold him down..."

She changed her tone, to softer ones.

She kept up the sutra for almost two hours while the others tended the open wounds, broken and cracked bones, and deep bruises. When she finished, she staggered back, the tones dying on her lips.

"...Easy." Yuki said.

She stood getting her bearings, maintaining the life energy while the others worked was not easy.

"Rest a bit..." Yuki said pulling up a stool. "We'll get him cleaned up to the point where he doesn't smell like he dove head first into a privy..."

She gently collected her stones, brushing her fingers upon his skin. Warm life greeted her fingertips. She noted that bruises were already blooming in alarming places. The other healers were noticing this and responding appropriately.

"...He's near stable. His injuries ware extensive." Yuki said. "Sen..."

She turned sighing.

"We may have to move him..." She said. "He needs human medicines..."

"We can bring what we need here." He looked at her face. "Is there a reason that you don't want to have him here..."

"Yes, he is...was the Oni Masho..." She said. "We have heard nothing since the battle began, we do not know what has happened..."

"Would the ancient have brought him here..."

"Yuki, from what we have been hearing from those who have fled..."

"There was a reason he was brought...there is something different about him. He doesn't stink of Argo's evil." Yuki said. "The worst he smells of is privy water..."

She smiled, then looked to where the other healers were working over the Vermilion haired Masho.

"When he is stable, I'll take first watch..."

"As you wish, you know he'll wake screaming..."

"Yes, most do..."

"Master Yukito..."

Yukito frowned and went to see what had gone wrong.


	3. In and out of the darkness

The former Masho felt himself floating in a warm, inky darkness, his body felt so heavy. He vaguely felt something warm flowing over his skin and the lapping of water. He remembered the water and the impact from his fall. That water had been cold and smelled of neglect and decay. This was warm and was scented with cedar and Cherry blossoms, it took the stink of the lake with it. He heard voices talking in low tones, some were giving orders to be careful; others inquiring what to do next. He felt fingers working over his scalp, and more of that delightful scent greeted him. He realized he was being bathed, but there was none of the chanting that came with funeral preparations. The darkness grew thicker and swallowed him.

The next sensation was of soft linen strips being wrapped around his wounds; his chest where Dias had sank in his claws and his ribs had broken, his legs and arms where Kayura's blades had sliced them open. The armor usually would have healed such things...he remembered that he'd given the armor a way to free Kayura. He remembered the sound of a child wailing as he floated in the chill waters, darkness pulled him under again.

He wanted to cry out as he was lifted into a sitting position, his ribs scraped against each other as he felt something being threaded into his right nostril. A hand massaged his throat, forcing him to swallow. This was repeated several times before he felt something laid against his cheek and fastened there with some strips backed with some sticky substance. He felt something soft garment wrapped around his body, as a vague sting from his right hand made the darkness flow around him.

He felt himself being moved, and the sound of feet on a stone floor. The sensation didn't last long before he was lifted into a bed and heavy blanket pulled up to his armpits. His hands and arms were gently laid on top. The feet again rang upon the stones, but he could hear the soft tread of slippers underneath them. A warm hand rubbed the back of his, He managed to swim out of the darkness enough to turn his head and open his eyes. He could only make out a woman's form before the darkness pulled him again into the depths.


	4. the price of pennance

It was several hours before Yuki and the other healers had the young Ex-masho bathed, bandaged and stable enough to be moved. Sendril now sat watching his bandaged chest rise and fall. Having blood tests and the like, performed in the mortal world by Yukito, insured there would be few compilations. Her fingers continued to rub the back of his hand where the I.V. Needle was embedded in his hand. The feeding tube had been secured, though they would have to watch that he didn't pull it out while in the throws of a nightmare.

She knew he'd eventually wake up screaming, most of those she used the stones on did. Most did not survive the nightmares, those that did ended up learning that hell was of their own making. His eyes opened and his head turned to her. She lay her hand over his, studying the half lidded blue eyes.

"Rest..." She whispered. "just sleep..."

She watched his eyes close as he sank back into unconsciousness. He surprised her, but it had only been a few hours since he'd been pulled back from death. His fogged brain would probably think her some sort of Angel.

Shuten managed to open his eyes again, but the effort to keep them open was a futile one. The woman was still there. He could still feel her hand, it was warm. How long had it been since he'd been truly warm, not since...no he would not remember that. That had been a mistake he'd paid dearly for. He could hear sinister laughter somewhere, a demon mocking his pain.

You will remember, a voice hissed in the darkness. an pay...

He found himself sanding at the edge of a village, screams filling the air...

A little while later, Yukito came with two trays in his hands, he set one on the table near the door the other he brought to her. She could see he'd also brought a third tray, this one smaller.

"...Dinner." he said.

She motioned for him to set the tray down.

"He hasn't awakened yet..."

"Only for a moment or two..." She said.

"Well at least he's not screaming.

"Not yet..." She said. "and his eyes were only open for a moment." She noticed the three syringes on the tray. "Sedatives?"

"Only one is, the other two...one is Morphine the other is an antibiotic...Who knows what he fell into when he got soaked."

"If it was one of Argo's moats I could give a list..."

Yukito prepared the first syringe, the sedative.

"...Sen you know if the other Masho find out he's alive they'll come looking..."

"I know...but its a risk we've taken with all those the Ancient brought us..."

"He looks young...couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen when he was recruited."

"But how long ago." She said. "I could pass for young woman in the mortal world..."

"We should ask when he's clearheaded enough to answer..."

Sendril silently nodded.

Deep in sleep the man who had been the Oni Masho dreamed...

The screams of the dying echoed as a legion of Oni called out for blood. He could see them devouring people, attacking the village. He felt his Scythe and chain in his hands. He leaped into battle knowing he had to destroy them to save this village. Leaping he threw out the weighted end to strike.

"...Red lightening strike..."

Red chains erupted from the ground to ensnare the largest Oni, He swung his scythe intending to gut the demon. Half way there he felt the chains ensnare him and the Oni sailing at him with with a wicked blade. The Oni looked at him impaled upon the sword and removed its helm. He saw his own face...

The Ex Masho woke, as predicted, screaming. He began clawing at the foreign thing attached to his face and the thing in his arm. They had not taken to account his reaction to such devices. The first voice was he heard was Sendril's.

"Shush..." Came her voice out of the darkness. "It was a bad dream..."

No dream that, he knew. He freed his hand and began clawing at the thing again. Hands caught his and held them.

"Don't do that, it will hurt if you rip it out..."

He turned his head to see a masked face, no Oni but Kitsune.

"Sleep Shuten, please..."

He was only able to register this Kitsune had hair the color of old blood and eyes the color of cool jade. Before a dreamless darkness took him.

Sendril looked over at Yukito as the frost child set down the syringe. He sighed and then frowned.

"We were lucky..."

"Yes, we were...It was the only the first of many nightmares he will have, induced by the morphine or not." She rose. "You'll take over?"

"...We'll keep him sedated.." Yukito said. "Go get some sleep, he's not going anywhere.

She stretched, took one last look at the Ex-masho and headed for bed.


	5. memories best forgoten

Shuten dreamed again, this time he was overlooking the village. The inhabitance were being slaughtered by Oni. He was sickened by the carnage. It took a few moments to register he was wearing the Armor and his own voice was giving the order to slaughter the village. The other he shouted and the ground erupted with chains. As before heard the screams and now saw bodies impaled upon them. There was a high sound...

Yukito frowned, this was not good. The young Ex masho was clawing at himself in his sleep, and it clearly could be seen that what ever his mind was playing out it was havoc upon his body.

"...Bring me four ccs of sedative, we'll use it if he wakes up again."

The assistant nodded and brought him the syringe. He caught Shuten's hand as he attempted to pull the tube out again. If this didn't stop they'd have to restrain him.

"...Find Sendril..." he shouted. "now!!"

The assistant hurried off, he knew she'd be upset by being woke so early but she was the only one who could restrain him.

Shuten looked up to see the monk charge him with a yari, aimed right for his heart. He attempted to parry the blow, but the down stroke of the spear slid passed his defenses and through his armor like a knife through tofu. He swung his scythe, embedding the blade into the monk's side.

"Die..." The monk hissed, thrusting the spear deeper.

He looked down at the spear and then into the monk's face. No he did not want to remember this, please blessed Amateratsu no. It was a face oh so much like his own, his hand moved tearing the scythe out. They both fell from the roof, hearing a woman scream...

He awoke answering that scream with one of his own, it died to sobs. It had been no nightmare, but a memory. One he never wanted to remember, one that he'd welcomed the obviation that Argo had offered after that day. He had murdered his own son when he'd slaughtered that village, the boy had only been defending his village from Argo's forces. He could hear the Oni laughing at his pain and terror...

"Are you alright..."

He managed a strangled. "No" before he turned and vomited. The sickening terror winning out over the sadness.

Yuki was not surprised when the Ex-oni Masho woke up screaming, but to have him tossing his cookies all over him was a surprise.

"..Oh wonderful..." He murmured. "Someone get a mop, clean linens and bandages..."

He could see Shuten looking at him with his eyes wide in terror.

"I am no ghost..." Yuki said. "What ever demon you see is your own..."

Sendril arrived yawning.

"Go get cleaned up Yuki, I can handle this..."

"As you wish, I've already ordered up the things you need."

"Good go..." She said, pulling out a rag from her pocket, "...Shuten..."

She came close to the ex Masho and with gentleness wiped his face.

"...The darkness still taints you." She said softly.

The others were quickly arriving, she pulled back to let them finish their tasks. She returned to his side once they were finished.

"...Go back to sleep, I will remain here with you..." She sat on the stool, taking his hand.

He lay back, but he could not sleep, all he could do is look up into her concealed face.

"How about a bed time story..." She whispered. "...Once long ago..."

As she spoke, his eyes grew heavy and sense of comfort washed over him. Soon the empty darkness took him once more.

It had taken only a few moment for the sedatives to take effect. She held his hand until his body went limp. The nightmares were only beginning, she knew he'd probably scream himself horse before it was over.

"...The sedatives won't take away the nightmares..." Yuki said. "...We've given him enough to knock out two people in the span of hours..."

"He's remembering..." She said. "All that was taken from him, all that he destroyed...all the blood on his hands." She watched Shuten breathing . "Some of those memories he most likely wanted to forget..." She looked at Yukito. "...Any word on what happened, or why we have the Oni masho as our guest..."

"He left Argo's service some time ago...the battle that followed..."

She looked at him nodding. "...and now plagued by demons of his own making..."

"I asked around, they believe him dead, sacrificed to free Kayura..."

She shook her head, she'd been hearing little bits and pieces of the story for some time. Now she knew why the Ancient had brought him here. It was better that his fellows believed him dead or else they would only hurt him again.

"Let them believe that he is dead for now..." She said, stroking away a few strands of vermilion hair from Shuten's face.

Yukito saw something more in the gesture, beyond that of a healer's concern.

"Sendril..." He warned. "don't..."

"I do not need a lecture..." She said. "I know the rules well enough..." she put her hand back over Shuten's. "...You remember what it was like to be lost in the darkness..."

"I was going to suggest is it wise to tend his wounds with mortal medicines if he keeps waking up like he has been." Yukito came and put a hand on her shoulder. "...He was one of Argo's generals for four hundred years, he has a long road to travel to find his way." He took his hand away. "I do remember, and I don't envy him his journey. Do you remember the lesson you taught me?"

"..There is no greater punishment than ones own memory."

He nodded, it was a lesson she'd taught him well enough.

She rose, since the Ex-masho was currently their only patient, it would be easy enough to keep him watched.

"...Summon me if he wakes up again, though with that much sedative in him its going to take a while..."

Yukito nodded and took her place beside the bed.


	6. punishment of the Self

Shuten fell back into his Dream/memory, it was the aftermath of that Slaughter. He was refusing to be treated until the boy was buried in his family's tomb. The other Masho were chiding him for the concern for one corpse. They had gone silent when he recounted the act that near ended his life.

He stood at the grave side, his wound bound and untreated. The boy's mother had been no where to be found. He assumed her slaughtered like the rest. He recited the Sutra for the dead, but it sounded hollow to him. Sweat was trickling down his face, he knew he had a fever, the healers had told him as much. He had waved them off and staggered to his feet to do his duty to the dead.

He staggered over to his mother's grave, she had died the day before he had gone through his rite of passage to manhood. He touched her grave stone and remembered. Her words from then struck deep, a reminder that he would have to face this crime. He fell to his knees, his head throbbing, his fever was worse. He had to finish, had to ask his mother to watch over his son. His fever fogged brain registered someone behind him. He didn't care if they had come to kill him, he deserved no less.

The blade sank deep into where the Yari had exited his body, and twisted. His scream echoed, but there was no one to answer. He had known the tomb was deserted, a second twist and another scream. The blade was twisted as it was pulled from his flesh, he collapsed upon his mother's grave his eyes starring at her name.

He woke wishing to vomit again, and attempted to roll over. Gentle hands held him as his body shook with dry heaves. He half expected to be dead, but the Ancient had saved him once again. His hand went up to his face, that thing...a feeding tube, he'd heard it called was still there. He could only suspect that the needle was still under his skin. A hand gently touched his own before a soft cloth wiped away the matter clinging to his lips. He turned to see the kitsune mask again, it only added to the mystery of why he still lived.

"My name is Sendril..." She said.

"Where..." He mouthed, unable to speak.

"Sanctuary..." She said. "You've been here for about two weeks..."

His hand trembled, he'd been brought to a place that Argo had considered a thorn in his side since the beginning of his reign. It took him a moment to realize she was calling him by a name only his comrades had used.

"...The Oni Masho died the moment his life was sacrificed for another..." She said, her hand taking his. "You are Shuten..." She moved his hand. "...Rest, your wounds were extensive..."

He let a weak smile grace his face, closing his eyes. He heard her singing a lullaby, moments before drifting off to sleep.


	7. tying to bring back the dead

Sendril sighed, at least The ex Masho was in a natural sleep now. It wouldn't be long before they could remove the feeding tube and get some real food into him. Her vigil told her a lot about him, that he made soft sounds in his sleep and tended to react by instinct than rational. Him near tearing out the I.V. Line told her that. She knew he was not used to fear, feeling it anyway. She also knew for all his years serving Argo, he was still a young man who carried a lot of guilt and pain.

"...Sleep Shuten." She whispered, when he stirred slightly.

She leaned forward to kiss his forehead, the skin was warm beneath her lips. It was an indication that his temperature was rising.

"Bring me a basin with cold water and ice...a few rags too." She said to one of the assistants.

The basin and cloths were quickly brought. She dipped one in the cool water, wrung it and lay it over his forehead.

The Dream/memory took Shuten deeper down the path. Waking in the hospital wing of the castle with Cale sitting there trying not to look concerned. He didn't know how he'd gotten there, though suspected one of his comrades had gone looking for him. He heard Badamon chanting something and the memory of the battle fading. He let it go, he didn't want to remember why he lay there.

The dream shifted, he was standing before a burning house, screams, children's screams. No, he had to try and save them, this was dishonorable. He couldn't move, the Oni held him fast. He could feel the heat on his skin, the screaming continued. The Oni offered him a limb as it munched on roasted flesh. He wished to vomit...

He woke, his head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. He opened and tried to focus his eyes. The kitsune was still there, holding his hand. He licked his lips, they were so dry.

"...Lady...Kitsune..." He croaked.

"Rest," Sendril whispered. "You have a fever, most likely from your swan dive into the lake..."

He coughed, his chest hurt from the spasm of it. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up like this. Though he did not remember it. Her hand was cool against his face, an indication even to him that that he was sick.

"...water...please..."

She lifted him up gently and put a cup to his lips, he drank slowly. He put one hand up to steady the cup, covering hers.

"...Enough..."

She set the cup down, his eyes despite being fever bright were focused on her.

"...Sleep." She whispered. "I will not leave you to wander alone in the darkness..."

His eyes closed, her hand gently resting on his. He clung to that sensation like a lifeline as the darkness came and pulled him under.

Sendril watched him, he was shivering. She pulled the blanket closer to his chin, and kept a watch on his temperature; too high and he could cook himself. She had to admit he was atractive, she chided herself; many attractive men had come through the healing rooms. For some reason, this one was different. There was something about the ex masho, something the ancient had seen.

"...Did the ancient know you were the one to complete his his mission." She said softly. "Or how important to him Kayura was..."

She rose up, Yukito was preparing dinner tonight. She made sure she had Shuten all squared away before she left him in the care of others.

Yukito knew Sendril was worried, having gone into the village for supplies, he returned with news that Kayura and the three other Masho were now in charge. Many thought it meant they would eventually come to the village and to Sanctuary.

"...I heard nothing of them coming to this region as of yet." He said as he prepared dinner. "Word is they are still dealing with Argo's castle. Considering how badly the realm has faired until now..."

"Let us hope they don't notice us for a little while longer, not until our guest is able to speak for himself..."

He heard something in her tone that said she was becoming more than concerned about their guest.

"Sen..." He reminded.

"I know, no attachments..." She said, laying her mask down next to her plate. "Have no fear, I will not form any attachment beyond friendship...that is his choice to make..."

"...I was given the same, and I ended up sharing you bed for a short time."

She smiled, he had been one of the very few granted that privilege in all her long life.

"Yes...you did." She said. "Though at present I doubt he will feel the same." She eyed the rich stew he'd made. "Let us not worry of problems that have yet to grace our door step..."

Yukito nodded and set a bowel upon her plate.

Shuten stumbled to his feet, his head throbbing. He growled and yanked out the I.V. Line and the feeding tube ignoring the pain that came with doing so. He had to make it to the grave, his son's grave. His fever fogged brain only remembered the dream. His keepers fearing that in his enraged state would harm him let him pass. They knew something waited for the Masho of cruelty, something that had been waiting a very long time...

Sendril awoke with a start, someone was bagging on her door and calling her name. She groaned and nudged the lump beside her. Last night's conversation with Yukito had led to a little more than usual. The Frost child groaned as well, this was not the way he'd expected to start the morning.

"Mistress..."

She groaned again and dressed, knowing that it was urgent for them to come to her door so early. Sliding on her mask, she yanked the door open.

"...He's missing..."

She didn't have to be told who "he" was. In his fevered state Shuten could be a danger to others and himself.

"How long?

"An hour no more, we did not wish to disturb you..."

Yukito appeared behind her, finger combing his hair.

"How did he get past you..."

"We don't know," The servant said. "...he's bleeding."

"Thank the gods for small favors..." Yukito murmured.

"You said he was bleeding...how badly?"

"Enough to leave a trail...and he was muttering something about having killed someone..." The servant said. "The healers thought he may be sleep walking..."

"...We found him..." Came the voice of another servant. "He's in the servant's quarters...barricaded into a room with one of the children with him...he's not hurt the child, but near sliced open any one who's come near..."

"Does the child have red hair and blue eyes..."

"Yes, He keeps calling the child Shinji..." the servant frowned. "The child's name is Shuu..."

"...This is not good..." Sendril said. "Let me talk to him, and Yukito bring the sedatives...I don't want to have to use them, but it might be unavoidable."

Yukito nodded and slid past her.

She heard a commotion as she walked down the hall, fully expecting to walk into carnage. Instead she found the servants pummeling a withering mass. Voices raised in anger, blows snapping bone. She did not like the looks of this.

"Enough..." she shouted. "You've done enough..."

They parted, Shuten lay on the floor curled into a ball; his eyes wide. He was battered bloody, all the healer's work near undone.

"..Yukito, I don't think we're going to need the sedatives..." she went to kneel down. "...Shuten."

He roused only enough to crawl into her lap like a frightened child and sob. She stroked his hair, the vermilion strands stained darker with his own blood.

"...You cannot bring back the dead..." She whispered, then looked up at Yukito who had come with a blanket. "...we are fools to try..."

She took the blanket from Yukito, covering Shuten before allowing Yukito to pick him up. The servants parted, letting them take the ex-masho back into the healing rooms.


	8. old wounds

The healers solemnly tended to Shuten, gently checking and re-checking his injuries. Sendril held his hand while they moved around him, murmuring a soft lullaby. She was hoping to soothe the shattered man. The healers left, leaving Sendril and Yukito to watch over him. Yuki had some disturbing news for Sendril.

"...I found out how he got past his keepers, they;let him go." He said. "It seems word leaked that the Oni Masho was here..."

She frowned, "...They believe him a threat even in his present state then?"

"Yes, and used the child as bait..." Yukito said. "I found out that four hundred years ago a village was attacked, under Argo's orders. The Oni Masho lead that attack, not knowing his mistress and son were in that village..."

Sendril hung her head, she remembered the aftermath of that slaughter. She and three night takers had been summoned, only to find the child they had been summoned to take had been slain.

"He killed his own son..." She said. "He must have thought the boy alive when he saw Shuu."

"Yes..." Yukito said. "This no doubt makes the journey longer." He sighed. "He may never fully recover from that memory..."

She rose. "Yuki, call me if he makes even the slightest sound...I'll be in the gardens."

The frost child nodded.

Sendril made her way into the gardens, removing her mask as she looked into the sky. She could have passed for her late twenties in the mortal world, her eurasain feathers drawn into a frown. She remembered a child, the mother fearing the father's "demon" taint. Then the village pledging the child into her service when he began to show the vermilion hair and blue-green eyes she had most recently looked into. She had been traveling to the village to accept him into sanctuary until such time he could choose on his own.

"...It is not so easy...to forgive." said a voice behind her.

She slid her mask back on before turning around. Seeing one of the who had been in the servant's quarters. She wondered why he was here/

"No, it is not..." She said. "The Oni masho slaughtered your village..."

"...He took from you as well." The man said. "The boy was tribute to you..."

She hated that word tribute, to serve her was a choice and an honor among those who dwelled within the walls. The boy would have had free run with the other children until he made the decision on his own.

"What kind of life would he had in the village..."

"With the blood of the Oni in his veins..." He frowned. "The woman was already shunned for accepting him into her bed...the boy would have fared no better, save as sword fodder..."

She sighed, knowing such features as Shuten's were rare. She had suspected the day Shuu had been brought to her, but now having looked into eyes so similar it confirmed her worse fear.

"Who is Shuu's father?" She asked. "It is not a common trait vermilion hair...and blue eyes."

The man frowned, confirming her answer with his silence. She had so many children here, rescued in the dead of night from Argo's castle; pleas from woman knowing their choices should not effect their children. Healers held captive while their children could go free.

"...I thought so," She said. "You sold one of your own to Argo..."

The man sneered at her, daring her to do something about this betrayal by her servants.

"...The price was worth it, our village is avenged, the Oni Masho is beaten and broken..."

She starred the man down. This bastard had sold one of his own villagers to avenge a four hundred year old slaughter. The man she'd left inside was that man and yet he was not.

"The Oni that slaughtered your village died fighting against Argo, the Ancient's light cleansed Argo's evil from his soul..." She said. "This is what you will tell your fellows, the man they nearly murdered is Shuten Koma, one of the Ancient's disciples..."

The man looked at her with an expression of anger, but dared not say anything. His village enjoyed the protection of Sanctuary and to have it withdrawn was unthinkable.

"You will have Shuu brought to me. I remove him from the care of your kind..."

The man turned and stormed away, She nearly fell to her knees.

She stood there trembling, the idea of banishing those who had beaten Shuten was tempting. But she could not do that and keep the vow she made that all seeking shelter from evil would find peace.

"Gods, how could they have done that...bait for a demon."

A ghostly form manifested, its hands laying upon her shoulders. He had been there for four hundred years. It was the boy they'd spoken of, not so much a boy as a young man.

"...They wanted revenge, its something I've long let go of..." The voice was soft. "He deserved their wrath, but not to be baited like that..."

She turned, those accepted into her service were not limited to something so transitory as death.

"I was watching the whole time, he did not hurt Shuu, save for calling him by my name..." he frowned. "My father was a good man, honorable...loyal. The thirst for power would have faded with time, but Argo's evil twisted it...The oni taking his soul."

"...Lady Sendril..."

She turned as The ghost faded. He didn't like to be seen, as it made for more questions than answers.

"Yes..."

"Our guest, he..."

She ran toward the healing rooms, something had happened to Shuten.

She reached the healing rooms just as two healers ran past her with with fresh bandages. Yukito met her at the door. He caught her and held her back.

"Don't go in there..."

She tried to move past him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Sendril..." He said. "Let the others handle this..."

It took her a moment to realize how panicked she was. Going in to a sick room in such a panic was not good. She collapsed against him sobbing.

"...He tired to slit his wrists...he split open his arms to the elbow." he said. "Someone left their kit in the room..." He held her. "He'll be sedated...he'll have to be watched all the time now."

She just continued to sob, clinging to Yukito, then realized what he'd said about someone's kit being left in the room. She stood and shook her head.

"...Who's was it?" she said, her tears disappearing into anger.

"We don't know, every one's kit is accounted for, including ours...it was the first thing I did after the others got here."

She frowned as the healers came out, a basin with bloody rags and bandages filling it to the brim. She turned her heard, following the scent. Yukito put his hand on her shoulder, turning her back to the surgeon.

"...He's stable, and sedated." The surgeon said. "We can't continue to drug him much longer, his body isn't used to chemicals...the higher doses we would have to use would make him sick and complicate the healing."

"We'll try alternative methods then, as long as he cannot harm himself further."

"There is no guarantee of that..." The Surgeon said. "Keep a tight watch on him, the sedatives will only last so long."

The both nodded.

Some hours later, Sendril was sitting at Shuten's bedside with a small vermilion haired boy in her lap as she watched the elder sleep. The boy was curled against her in a light doze. She stroked the small boy's head as the elder red head began to stir.

"...Welcome back to the land of the living." She whispered when he opened his eyes. "Don't shout, you'll wake him..." She reached out to touch his face. "His name is Shuu..."

He reached out his bandaged hand to touch the boy, hers caught his.

"No..." She whispered. "Just rest, he nor I are going anywhere..."

He lay there, his hand covered by hers looking at the small boy in her lap.

"...Is this your kit, lady Kitsune?"

"He is now..." She said. "He will grow up strong and safe, non will reject him out of hand..."

"I knew such a child once..." He whispered. "He became an Oni..."

"The oni is dead, and he who remains lives..."

The boy stirred, curling closer into Sendril's lap.

"...Then I am left to bear the scars..."

She knew he spoke of himself when he spoke of the boy who had become a demon.

"Shuten, there was a reason you life was given back to you." she touched his face. "Do not waste the gift."

Yukito came in, and came beside Sendril.

"I'll take the boy," He said, picking the boy up from her lap.

She surrendered the child, standing to adjust the blanket Yukito had brought.

"His new room in just across from mine, get him tucked in and I'll check on him before I go to bed."

Yukito nodded, "I'll come relive you in a few hours..."

She smiled and returned her attention back to Shuten.

"...Your husband?"

"No, my lieutenant."

He lay watching her, her fingers touching him now and again. She watched the emotions on his face, he reminded her of Shinji. At that thought, the ghost glided up behind her.

my father is hansom, is he not...

She made a noise. butt out demon boy...

Touchy... a slight breeze. please Sendril, remember your own rules. Don't fall for my father, it will only break your heart...

it may be harder done than said...

Yukito's coming...

She heard the frost child's footsteps.

"...I brought food." Yukito said. "And we have a visitor wishing to meet with you."

She rose, letting go of Shuten's hand.

"I'll go greet them then."

"As you wish..."

She turned out of the room and to the small greeting room.


	9. bitter truths

The visitor did not surprise her, she'd expected Kayura would come first. The staff remembered its bearers and would know if one still lived. She ushered the young girl into a chair by the fire. The young Girl glided across the floor, Kaos' staff in hand. The chiming of the rings echoed solemnly as the end tapped the floor.

"...Lady Sendril." Kayura said, taking the offered seat.

"Princess..." She said. "What brings you to my Keep?"

She looked down at the floor, the staff was softly chiming.

"A rumor that you can raise the dead..."

She could see how Shuten's "death" had effected her. The girl was trembling on the verge of tears to ask this boon of her.

_One comes mourning... _She heard in the back of her head_._

"Do you still mourn for your lost one...?"

Kayura brought forth a Jewel inscribed with the Kanji for "spring". She had not thought to see one of the jewels again after Kaos forged the armor.

"The former bearer of this armor..."

She inspected the jewel, it buzzed warm in her hands, seeking.

"The armor of the spring Oni..." She said. "The Oni you seek is truly dead...I'm sorry Kayura, I cannot do as you ask. It is much too soon." She shook her head. "Tell the other Masho..." She smiled at the girl. "The cycle of the seasons is not broken by something so trivial as death. Spring will come eternal..."

Kayura was trembling, the words sinking in.

"Then there is naught but a ghost left..."

She nodded, watching the girl start to crumble.

"One may come looking..."

She studied the girl, she was so young and carried so much guilt for things that were not her choice or fault.

"I know, and they too will find only a ghost..."

The girl was very troubled by the answers she was getting. Time to go to the heart of the matter.

"Princess...would you have the man who freed you be thrust back into the darkness he saved you from?"

"N-no..." She clutched the staff. "He..."

"...Knew giving you the armor would take his life, don't let his sacrifice be in vain and do not cheapen it by calling him back from the dead." She touched the staff. "If fate allows, spring will come again to this realm and the seasons shall endure." She took her hand away. "...Not all of your village died that day, nor all of your blood slaughtered..." She could see the girl's eyes begin to glisten. "The staff choses, and it has chosen well." She sighed. "The answers will come..." She rose and turned to go. "When they do, then perhaps what you truly seek will be here..."

She left Kayura sitting there on the verge of tears.

She was half way back to the healing room when Shinji caught up with her. He did not sound happy wit what she had done.

_That was cruel..._

_She did not come here seeking kindness..._

_She came seeking my father...I know that..._

_The wounds have not yet healed, some may never heal... She sighed. ...It has not been ling enough._

_Long enough for whom. Shi_nji said. I_t's true enough that not all of the wounds have healed._

She paused, having closed her eyes. She heard Yukito talking to Shuten.

_Perhaps you should show my father the library when he is strong enough...he was a scholar as well, having knowledge at his disposal may help._

_In a week or so, I want him to be able to hold a book..._

_I'm sorry, I forgot..._

_He is human Shinji, and humans heal notoriously slow..._

She came into the room and realized that Yukito was talking to himself..

"...He fell asleep a few moments after you left." He rose. "From pure exhaustion I guess..."

She took up his seat for a moment..

"He's not slept well in the last few weeks...and this day was not kind to him."

"We'll leave him to sleep then..." He said and quietly turned to go. "...Tell the ghost to keep a good watch..."

She rose and lingered for a moment, pulling up the blanket and laying a light kiss on Shuten's forehead; then she too turned to go.


	10. Comes the darkness

_A week later..._

Shuten groaned as he was eased up and several firm pillows slid behind his back, this would be the first time he'd be allowed to sit up on his own. He was thankful the odd devices were gone, but with his arms bandaged as they were he could not yet feed himself. One of the healers had been assigned the task of feeding him. Today it was a thin broth that tasted faintly of beef.

"...I hope you like the broth." Sendril said as she came in.

He was now quite used to "Lady Kitsune" coming to sit at his bedside. But only that once did she have the child with her. He inquired of the child daily, and was told he was in the school room with the other children of Sanctuary. It was simply left at that.

The healer rose and offered the bowel to her. She shook her head, it was too intimate a task just yet.

"Continue, I will see to him after he has eaten..."

He closed his eyes as another spoon slid past his lips, He savored the broth on his tongue. He didn't open his eyes and a few moments later soft sounds said he'd fallen into sleep.

"...He's done this twice already...only a few spoonfuls and he drifts off to sleep." the healer said.

Sendril nodded, "Let him rest, he would not sleep so much if his body did not need the energy..."

The healer nodded and moved to lay him back down.

"No, keep him propped up, it will prevent a relapse, the last thing we need is for him to get sick again."

The healer nodded and left Shuten as he was.

Sendril sat on the stool vacated by the healer, sighing as she watched Shuten sleep. He looked no more than a boy when he slept. She knew he'd been still a young man when Argo twisted him. She heard soft steps, she did not move thinking it was Yukito. She suddenly realized the breathing pattern was different, Kayura had said one would come looking. She didn't turn around, though she acknowledged the other person. The person stank of wolf.

"...He's sleeping." She said softly. "And I would not try to disable me..."

She spun and had a stiletto under the man's chin in in an eye blink. He looked down the blade at the masked woman.

"You have uncanny hearing, woman." He hissed.

One of her hands was at the ready as if to cast something.

"I can hear a spider breathing...Anubis." She grinned. "...Do you wish me to tell him that one of his fellows came searching?"

There was a hitch of breath, telling her this man had come to do more that find out if rumors were true.

"...You cant stop me Kitsune witch."

She dug the point a bit deeper, the former Masho of corruption and darkness was about to get a little lesson.

"Oh yes I can..." She said. "You thought enough of him to track a ghost across a whole realm and into a place where your powers are useless." She drew the blade down, leaving a small line of blood in the blade's wake. "Te Oni Masho is dead, only Shuten Koma remains..."

The former masho of corruption growled at her, scraping his Adam's apple against the point of the blade.

"Then I'm seeing a ghost in his form..."

She did not waver, she wasn't going to let him take Shuten from the one place he could heal.

"Is that what you will tell the other two, you found only a ghost?"

She could hear the subtle shift of his armor, he was going to take a swing at her.

"...That will not be enough."

He swung his clawed hand, she dropped her stiletto digging into a joint of the armor where it joined torso and thigh. She began to cast.

"...Tell your fellows that if they come here, they too will become ghosts.."

She cast a light spell as she kicked him away, only to have him vanish into a patch of shadow.

"Have it your way kitsune witch," Anubis' voice rang in a whisper. "I'm not the only one who will come looking..."

She stood there, in a room light as bright as day, the bastard escaped.

"Damn it..." She whispered.

The confrontation had only lasted a few moments and thankfully had not awakened the sleeping ex Masho. She extinguished the light, Anubis was the first of the Masho to come. She knew with all certainty he would not be the last.


	11. As I have always been

_Three hours later..._

Sendril sighed and stretched, her head aching. It had been a while since she'd fed, not on the solid food that normally sustained her, but on what sustained the gift/curse she bore. It was her secret, one only shared with a few. Shinji laid his hand on her shoulder, he had manifested shortly after Anubis' departure..

"_...You're hungry again..." _he whispered._ "That is not a good thing."_

"_I know, and I dare not..."_

"_You need to feed, or else the darkness will take you too, just as it took your predecessor."_

"_Yuki is busy..."_

"_He can be un-busy when he knows you need. That is his job, despite the position he holds now."_ Shinji's hand massaged the back of her neck, easing her headache.

"_Even after four hundred and fifty years, one would think you'd embrace being..."_

"_Shin, don't...I don't want to be reminded that I have to sustain myself with such a thing." _She said._ "and that I can't get close to any one of flesh and blood because of it."_

"_Your predecessor and mine both knew the consequences of the gift carried." _His cool touch reminded her there were worse fates._ "Sendril do not think it, as you said it is too soon to know."_

"_I am not thinking it, that will be his choice, not mine."_

"_Feed soon...or you will be of no use to anyone."_

She hung her head, she would have to feed.

After cleaning himself up after his day's labors, Yukito came to check on Sendril. He'd had a nagging feeling all day that he was needed for something, and couldn't quite put his finger on it. He entered and looked at her and knew exactly what the feeling had been. He immediately ordered another healer to look after the ex-masho and pulled Sendril into an empty room.

"...Have you fed?" He demanded.

"No, it has not been convenient to..."

Yukito closed the door, and without a thought striped off his tunic and knelt with his thighs apart.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Yuki."

"Yes, you need to replenish yourself and strengthen your gifts..."

She nodded and move to kneel behind him, brushing his long pale hair out of the way as one hand came around to lay upon his heart. He brought his own hand up to cover hers, their fingers locking.

"Once begun..."

He gave a solemn nod as he felt soft sucking at his neck.

The soft sucking turned sharp, urgent as he felt small fangs pierce his flesh and grow longer. He made a soft sound that turned into moans and soft sounds of Ecstasy. She pulled him tighter against her, her eyes were closed as were his. His hand tightened upon hers, the sounds from his throat more urgent. Her other hand snaked around and into his trousers, cupping and stroking. His free hand fumbled to open them, to give her better access. He found the rhythm quickly, practiced ease taking over. A final groan was wrung from him as he climaxed in her tight fist.

It was some time later that Yukito felt himself lowered to the stone floor and her body sliding over his, their hands still locked together. He stroked her hair, letting her doze against his chest.

"...I' sorry Yuki," She murmured. "I should have fed sooner..."

"It was my pleasure to give..." he whispered. "Now about Shuten, I will ask again...why are you so unsure about his presence here..."

She yawned, snuggling closer despite the cold of the floor.

"...He smells..." she paused, trying to find the word. "Innocent somehow..."

"...Like I used to." Yukito said. "I figured, and it is not yet time for you to chose another." He stroked her hair again. "...I shared your bed for almost five years Sen, a very long time ago. I know how hard this is..."

She made a soft sound.

"...He is human Yuki, it makes the stakes higher." She gave the bruising flesh on his neck a soft lick before untangling her hand from his. "And I doubt Kaos would have gone through so much preparation to bring me a Blood Doll."

He sat up, holding her now.

"No, I don't think he would have." He said. "But sometimes fate does play a hand." He let her go and rose. "Are you going to be alright to watch over him now?"

"I think so..." She said following suite.

"Good, because I don't think I could give so much again anytime soon..."

She touched the bite, his hand covered hers. Whatever they had been before, it had now faded into a comfortable familiarity. He reached for his tunic and put it on before leaving. She followed soon after.


	12. Ill timing

_Three weeks later..._

Sendril sat beside Shuten as he held a book in his lap, trying to puzzle out Portuguese. After hearing him try to say "May I have a shave and a hair cut." and having it come out "May I shave your cat." She closed the book and set it on the bedside table. The Jesuits had come to his country not long after he'd become one of the Masho. She was glad he was currently studying a few years after he'd become the Oni and not closer to the modern day. She did not want to see his reaction when he read about Hiroshima or Nagasaki. He seemed distracted and restless, no doubt eager to get out of bed and move around.

"...Still having nightmares?" She asked softly.

He nodded, preferring not to tell of the horrors that made him scream himself horse every night.

"They bring with them my penance..." He said simply.

She heard that melancholy tone in his voice; it had been less than a month since he'd attempted Suicide. A close watch had been kept, mostly involving her remaining at his side. His wounds were healing, but his spirit remained shattered. She knew that would take the longest to heal, and with the nightmares it was becoming more evident.

She had shown him the library a week after his attempt and he devoured every bit of knowledge she presented to him. She watched him light up when she'd wheeled him into the light and airy reading room. The first book he'd asked for was about the middle to late fifteen hundreds, well within the lifetime he would have lived. Unfortunately it was in the aforementioned language, so she gave him books on that as well.

She learned he did not like beans when she'd brought some sweet bean cakes to snack on, though not overly fond of them herself. The disgusted look on his face reminded her of a six year old turning his nose up at something he found inedible. He had poked the cakes and recounted the first and last experience he'd had eating beans.

"...So you share more than the spring Oni's name..." She laughed. "I will inform the cooks, you'll have a bean free diet from now on..."

He'd pouted for the rest of the day, but the insight was worth it.

_The dreams had become so that even if Shuten's scream did not escape his lips, his body would still react to the terror..._

He lay panting and drenched in sweat, another "dream" had awakened him. He levered himself up, groaning. He swung his feet to rest on the cool stone. Sleep would elude him for the rest of the night. He could have called for "Lady Kitsune" or the Frost child, but did not wish to disturb them with the horrors he saw. He lit the four candles on the bedside table and opened his latest book, information on the Tokugawa shogunate. Well within his lifetime, but the shogun had come into power only a short while after his recruitment. He settled in and began reading...

Sendril found him the next morning dozing with his book in his lap. He had a lot of history to catch up on and with the nightmares waking him it seemed the perfect opportunity to take advantage of not sleeping.

"...Another?" She asked gently waking him.

He startled but then recognized her voice.

He closed his book and nodded, he did not need too tell her. Finding him with his books when he should have slept was common enough that she'd know when he lied.

"...You should have called for me, you didn't have to spend the night alone..."

He'd come to think her beautiful, but kept that to himself. It was not honorable to feel lust toward one's host.

"...I did not wish to deprive you of your beauty sleep Lady Kitsune..."

He watched her smile, obviously he was the only one calling her that. He had begun calling her that because of the mask that hid her face from the world. If only she was a Kitsune, that the attraction he felt could be explained away as glamour or spell.

"I would not have minded." She said. "and I do not need much sleep."

For now, he would bask in the quiet comfort she offered him, the constant presence like a balm upon his scared soul.

"...I show you the gardens today, if you wish to walk a bit."

He paused, having gone back to his book. The offer to see more of Sanctuary took him by surprise and if it meant a little longer in her presence...

"...I'd love to..."

She rose up from the bedside chair. "I'll leave you to dress then..."

She turned to leave just as he rose to shed the light drawstring pants he wore in her presence. He saw her turn around for a moment as they dropped to his ankles, the exposed portion of her neck took on a pink shade. He heard the door close with an audible click when he grabbed the linen for his loincloth. When he turned again she was gone.


	13. red as an apple

Sendril stood outside the door to Shuten's room, her face growing hot. Ill timing had given her a very delectable eyeful.

"Well at least I know he's a true red head." she murmured to herself.

Knowing the carpet matched the curtains and that he had a nice... That thought made her blush more. She stood there trying to go back to normal before he walked out.

Thankfully it was Yukito that found her first, the blush still hot upon her skin. He almost laughed when she told him why she was the same shade as Shuten's hair.

"...So he is a fox..." Yukito said, low enough not to be overheard. "...And it seems Lady Kitsune is interested in his brush..."

"Stop it Yuki, it was on accident." She hissed. "We see people naked when we heal them all the time."

"Of fate...Our patients don't make you blush red." He said. "I know I should be reminding you of the rules, but perhaps that was one indication you should explore your feelings...He could be good for you Sen."

"As what, a replacement for my vibrator..."

Yukito laughed softly, and pulled her farther down the hall.

"It has been almost forty years since I shared your bed on a regular basis, and there has been no one since." He sighed. "It might be lust, but every time I see him look at you...Not even I looked at you like that."

A servant came with a basket, she'd ordered a basket lunch so she could take Shuten into the gardens.

"He still has a long road..." She said. "The Oni was not a nice creature..."

"You've never said it had to be walked alone...one must only face the darkness so." Yukito sighed. "There is still much darkness he must face, and Shinji is the only one who can speak his crimes..."

She closed her eyes, he was right. Shuten had many crimes to answer for and had only begun to relive them.

"I will try..." She said softly.

"That is all that is asked of you...that you try."

Yukito smiled, kissed her forehead and left.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the old jokes on wither Shuten's red is "natural" but I couldn't help it...and a thank you to all the people who are reading my Fic...both here and on MM. **looks at reader's stats **I love this feature...84 hits...woot commentary and critique is welcomed...


	14. My favorite too

The haste in which Sendril had left told Shuten that, yes she'd seen something she liked. If the blush was any indication, she liked it very much. It was a bit of an ego boost to be ogled, but then he chastised himself; honorable men did not lust after women such as Sendril. He was blushing now too, it had truly been a moment of Ill timing. She was only offering simple comfort and companionship. To make it out to be more seemed somehow dishonorable to both he and the lady.

He took note of the clothing they'd provided, it was patterned off his monk's robes. Save that they were rendered in a resilient Gray fabric, they were identical. He donned them carefully, trying to ignore the tightening in his groin when he thought of how beautiful Sendril will look draped in his sheets. He kept murmuring to himself that it was nothing more than companionship he wanted. His body was telling him otherwise. He was thankful for the long tunic as he headed toward the door.

He slid out the door to find her waiting for him, a basket hooked over one arm and a blanket over the other. He could smell something deicious rising from the depths. She must have intended for them to have lunch while out in the gardens. He could see the after-glow of her blush emanating from her skin. His groin tightened further when he thought how beautiful she looked, any more such thoughts and he would not be able to hide his desire for her.

He took note of the black and green patterned shawl that lay around her shoulders. It was fastened with a strange clasp wrought in silver. The clasp's pattern seemed failure, as if he'd seen it before but couldn't place it. She turned to him smiling.

"...It's called a ring clasp, it originated with a people called the Norse." She said, noting his stare. "The design is my device. You will see it upon the livery of those in my service and on the cloaks of those under Sanctuary's protection."

He wondered if he'd wear the two twined dragons holding a Ki'rin horn someday, or would he find his destiny elsewhere.

She led him through corridors that snaked through many sections of the large complex...

\tab The gardens were within the center of the complex, surrounded by stone walls. A gaggle of children came across their path. Each had something that would have made them stand out in the societies they'd been born into. He could see the features of his former fellows in these children. Seeing them, he knew now why there had been no children born to the concubines that Argo showered upon he and his fellow Masho. She saw his bewilderment and explained.

"...We come in the dead of night and spirit them away to live here." She said as the children approached. "They do not deserve to grow with the sins of their fathers weighing upon them..."

The oldest, a girl with hair like new fallen snow, went quiet first; the others quickly followed suite. He did not see Shuu among them. The children straightened their messy line as they approached.

"Good morning, Mistress Sendril..." Came a choris of voices.

"Good morning children..." She said, looking for a particular child. "Where is Shuu, he was to join your class today..."

They all turned away from her gaze, shuffling their feet, they had not yet adjusted to having the young red haired boy with them.

"...You left him in the class room, didn't you?"

"He had his nose in a book..." One of the blue haired boys protested.

"What is wrong with wishing to extend your lessons..."

They went quiet again, Sendril knew she'd not get an answer from them; they were far too eager to enjoy the late morning sunshine.

"...Go on then, but don't forget him next time."

They ran off, laughing and giggling once more.

He could see she was worried about Shuu and his ability to make friends. He remembered being much like that himself, any book he could have access to ended up in his hands. The Tale of Genji had been his favorite as a child, and even more so as an adult. He read it every year close to his birthday.

"...His head in a book." He murmured. "Even as the Oni I spent my spare time like that. It was one of the few things Argo could not take out of me."

Though he suspected there were more practical reasons than his upbringing as to why Sendril had taken Shuu in, he remained silent. The prospect of any other reason, him being one of them, seemed slightly far fetched.

"...Let us go see if Shuu would like to have lunch with us." She said softly. "As he's going to miss it with his classmates..."

She led him back inside and down a corridor and a small flight of steps to a room with many tables and chairs.

All alone at one of the tables, a little red haired boy was engrossed in the Tale of Genji. He probably hadn't even noticed his classmates had gone and left him.

_Like father, like son..._ Shinji snickered in her head.

Shuu looked up when they entered, eying them wearily. He was not yet used to people giving him positive attention.

"Hello Shuu..." Sendril said softly. "Would you like to have lunch with me and my friend?"\par

The boy nodded, his eyes fixed on Shuten.

"My friend's name is Shuten. He won't hurt you, little cardinal..."

The little boy tried to hide the book he'd been reading, afraid someone would tell him it was wrong.

"I won't take anything from you..." Shuten said. "That book is my favorite..."

Shuu clutched his book tighter, not wanting it taken from him by this strange man.

"...It's alright Shuu, he won't take your book. I'm sure if it is his favorite, he has his own copy." Sendril said, laying out things from her basket. "...I had the cooks prepare a lot, I didn't know what you'd like."

She had laid out a small feast, mostly finger foods. When she produced a plate of sushi from the basket and set it in the center of the table so they all could partake, Shuten deftly picked up a tuna roll and sniffed it. He gave her a weary look as to its content.

"Its called a Tuna Roll...it was one of the things westerners developed as they traveled Asia." She snatched it out of shuten's sticks and ate it. "they are very good..."

Shuu was poking around the food, looking for something.

"What do you want Shuu, there is pleanty here."

"Mochi..." The boy said, poking the pork bun in front of him.

"After you eat something, little boys don't survive on sweets alone."

The boy pouted. Shuten smirked, as the thought that she would make an excellent mother crossed his mind.

"Even Shuten must eat his food before he gets sweets..."

Shuten made a face, which made Shuu laugh.

"Now boys, eat." She said, setting a small pork bun in front of Shuu. "You'll like this..."

Shuu eyed the plate weary, then took a bite. He made soft umm sounds as he took a second bite.

"The cook will be happy to know you are enjoying his efforts..." Sendril said softly.

"May I have one too?" Shuten asked.

A similar plate was set before him, this one slightly larger. The elder red head also poked the bun before tasting it.

"What are your favorite subjects..." Sendril asked.

"Reading..." Shuu said with his mouth full, then quickly shut it.

"Gentlemen do not speak with food in their mouths..." Sendril said. "Now say that again, without your mouth full..."

Shuu looked down at his plate, swallowing before raising his head again.

"Reading..." Shuu stammered.

"That's better, I bet that was Shuten's favorite as well..."

"Calligraphy actually..." Shuten said. "I still have some of the poems I wrote when I was your age..."

"A poet?" Shuu perked up.

"Yes, and I was a warrior as well..."

"Will you teach me how to fight..." Shuu said softly.

Shuten paused, then looked at Sendril.

"Shuten is one of Kaos' disciples...He isn't a warrior any more..." She said. "I know they've been picking on you, and red hair isn't shameful..."

Shuten looked at the boy, he saw so much of himself. It wrenched his heart to hear the disappointed sigh from Shuu.

"...They teased me too." Shuten said. "I learned to use my fists instead of words. I would rather that I had used my words. I could have been head of my village rather than what I became..."

"What did you do?" Shuu asked.

Shuten paused, "...I did some very bad things. It is those things I cannot easily be forgiven for."

Shuu looked down into his food, did it mean this man had killed.

"Shuu, its not nice to pry. Shuten isn't comfortable talking about his past." She said, deciding that it would be better to leave. "It's almost time for your afternoon classes to begin..."

Shuu nodded, finishing his plate. Shuten wasn't far behind. She produced a Mochi for each of them. Shuten ate around the beans. Shuu devoured his quickly, licking his sticky fingers.

Sendril packed up the basket, watching how simmilar and dissimilar they were. Shuu was curious about Shuten, the elder redhead was at a loss to speak to the boy. Poor Shuten, he didn't even know he had fathered children or could once he became one of the Masho. Shuten rose from the table, telling the boy of sneaking in to see the orignal scrolls for the Tale of Genji. Shuu seemed fascinated by his recollection.

"...Perhaps you will get to see them one day." Shuten said, helping Sendril with the basket. "I wish I could go see them again."

"We need to go." Sendril said. "Shuu if they bother you again, tell me or Yukito...We'll take care of it."

Shuu nodded, and went back to his book as they exited the class room.

Shuten followed Sendril back toward his room, wondering what she had intended for the afternoon. She turned as they neared his room, a sort of quiet expression on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to show you the garden this afternoon..."

"No matter, we can do it again some time." He said opening the door to his room. "Please come in, I'd like some company..."

She nodded and followed him in. He gently closed the door, watching her set herself upon the stool near his bed. His groin tightened abruptly, causing him to grit his teeth. He did not wish to think of her with this lust that was beginning to burn through him.

He looked at her sitting there, how many times had he awakened in the last two months to see her there. She had cared for him as any healer would have, so why did he feel she was more than a simple healer. Did she have more to offer than simple companionship. Each time he looked at her in the last month, feeling as he felt now. He tried to focus on talking to her instead of the urge to pick her up and press her into his bed.

"...What are you reading now?" She asked softly looking at the book open on the table.

"About the Tokugawa...I wish to know what became of the commanders I served under..."

"A wise endeavorer." She said. "A lot of history has passed for you." She looked at him. "I should apologize for this morning, I was going to ask you your favorite..."

He strode across to stand in front of her, she turned her head as it was at crotch level. She was blushing again.

"It was ill timing." He said, reaching down to turn her head back. "This is not..."

He undid the tie of his trousers with one hand, letting them drop. Her mouth fell open, was he possessed.

"...Shuten..." She said surprised.

He bent down so his lips were an inch from hers, his eyes searching. Then he backed up, turning his head.

"Go lady Kitsune, please...I am not myself..."

She rose, watching him pull up his trousers.

"Shuten..."

"I'm sorry Lady Kitsune, I...please go."

She touched him, he growled and spun her around pined her to the bed. He was above her panting heavily.

"...Stop." She said and smacked him.

He let her up and backed up three steps before turning and vomiting in the chamber pot.

"Please lady Kitsune...for your own safety..."\

She tugged her clothes back into some semblance of order and headed out the door. She stood outside, her eyes closed.

Yukito found her, he knew something had happened between her and Shuten. He pulled her into an unoccupied room, holding her, letting her sob. What she had said did not fit with the behavior of an honorable man.

"...He...I never expected..."\

"What happened..."

"I apologized for this morning, and everything went wrong..." She said. "He wasn't himself, he tried to..."

To him it sounded like someone had drugged the food. He had come seeking her after Shuu had gotten into a fight with his tormentors. From all accounts that was not his normal nature. Since Sendril was immune to a lot of the more common drugs it probably had not effected her.

"I will go see what is wrong, stay here..."

Yukito left Sendril and went into Shuten's room.

The ex-Masho of Oni was pale faced and on his knees before the chamber pot. Yukito could see he was badly shaken, his actions toward Sendril had been dishonorable. For once Yukito was thankful the room was devoid of much that could be used for harm, though he'd seen what desperation could do.

"...I...is she alright?" was all Shuten asked.

"She will recover...Will you?"

Shuten made a sick sound, fighting down the bile that rose in his throat.

"...Ask me that question when I have not dishonored my host."

"She is concerned, what came over you."

"I do not know, I wanted to have her..." Shuten said. "It has been as this for a month..."

Yukito could see the effects of what ever drug they'd fed Shuten had taken a while to come to the fore.

"You needed only to ask, she would have bedded you...She is a healer, and healing comes in many forms , Shuten..." Yukito said softly. "Perhaps you can explain it to her..When she is ready..."

Yukito turned to go, leaving the Ex masho to ponder what he meant by only having to ask.

**Author's note**: I'd like to thank Isabel Night for writing the fics that inspired me to have the Tale of Genji be Shuu's favorite book too and Shuten's telling him of seeing the scrolls. Also for inspiring the secondary pairing (bows) and Random-one-shot for the Fic 20...which also stirred up some plot bunnies. Once again I thank you...remember, reviews and comments welcome...


	15. planning

Yukito returned to the room where he'd left Sendril. He stood for a few moments watching her pace up and down, worried as he'd claimed her to be. She looked at him and he only nodded, confirming what she suspected...

"...The food was drugged, someone wanted him to do something against his nature." He said. "I don't know what kind of drug was used, yet but I will."

She breathed a soft sigh, at least she knew why he wasn't acting as himself.

"Is he alright?" She asked. "He did not look so good when I left him..."

"No, he's shaken." He said. "I told him, he only has to ask..."

She smiled, though he could see she was apprehensive about it. She had not even expected to have feelings for the Former Masho, now she had the prospect of bedding him.

"If there was a way I could bed him without..." She shook her head. "That is what I fear, I won't be able to hold back."

He knew she was worried about biting him, before he even knew what she was.

"You never did with me, even before I knew of your gifts..."

She touched his face, smiling softly at him.

"You were "older" when I took you into my bed. He is different, he is..."

"Innocent, no, naive yes..." He said. "I know how attracted you are to him...and as I said, he would be good for you."

She blushed. "Yuki..."

He snickered, at least he could still get a rise out of her over that morning's conversation.

"Go to him tonight, assure him his act did not dishonor you." He said. "The nightmares usually wake him around the rise of the second moon, it would be a good time..."

"I do not know..." She said. "If I go to him, I might not wish to leave. Not after promising he'd not wander alone."

He could see how frustrating it was, even to her to watch Shuten tear himself apart. He also knew what bound them together.

"Sen, I can arrange it so he actually sleeps after your visit...Grant him oblivion for even a short time."

"That would require more drugs, I will not compound what was done with more..."

He looked at her expression, she was exhausted with worry and needed the distraction as much as Shuten did.

"No, he is exhausted." He said. "You've seen it yourself in the last month, he sleeps fitfully if at all."

She closed her eyes, sighing. Perhaps it would be good to just find pleasure in someone's touch.

"I know he does not sleep, I see it every morning when I go to check on him." She said. "This morning was ill timing and the other..."

"Go to him, he will welcome the distraction I think." He said softly. "Do not worry, if you must feed, I will be available..."

She was reluctant to simply bed Shuten without pretense, but if it would give him a chance to sleep soundly she'd attempt it.

"I will chose something simple..." She said softly. "Easily removed and put back on..."

Yukito nodded. "...I will be waiting for you at dawn."

She kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled, both of them would find this night very much the cure they both needed.


	16. one night's peace

_Later that night..._

Shuten could not sleep, his earlier behavior was one more burden to weigh upon his mind. He was surprised when he heard a soft knocking on his door. He wondered who would call this late, not even Lady Kitsune came to his door this late.

"...Enter." He said softly, not looking up from his book. "What do you..." He began and then looked up to see her dressed in a short Yukata. "Lady Kitsune...?"

She closed the door behind her. She strode over to him and put a finger to his lips as she took the book out of his hand.

"Shush..." She said, turning to blow out the four candles at his bedside.

The candles sputtered and puffed out, leaving the room in semi-darkness. He heard the sound of leather sliding away from skin and lips were pressed to his. He was stunned, opening his mouth to speak ; to ask why.

"Don't speak..." He heard slid past his ear. "Just take me to bed..."

He stood up, pressing her against him as he carried her the short distance to his bed. He wished for silk as he laid her down upon the rough sheets.

Her hands moved over his slender form, molding it into sense memory. The objections she'd given earlier now vanished as she felt the scars and marks upon his body. He was kissing along her neck, and tugging at the sash around her waist.

"Slow..." She whispered again. "We have all night..."

Her hands slid down to the tie of the light cotton pants he was wearing, then pushed them off his hips. He raised them enough for her to slide the fabric away. As it had been that morning, he wore nothing beneath.

He gave a startled gasp in her ear as her fingers brushed over the tip of his sex. He was not yet fully aroused when her fingers curled around him and brushed the now swelling tip. She captured his lips again, taking his moan in on a breath. His hands were franticly tugging at the sash that held her yukata closed. With a sharp tug, it finally grave way and parted the fabric, bearing her to his touch. He paused to look at her, fighting the eagerness to thrust himself in her tight grasp. Her free hand touched his face, he turned to kiss her palm. Her hand moved into his hair and pulled him down to her lips again.

He began to touch her, parting her yukata to fondle her breasts. His hands were calloused still from the long use of his Kisarigama, but wakened a hunger in her. It was an ache she knew well, the drive to feed. She couldn't, not yet, not without draining him. His mouth pulled away from hers and began kissing along her jaw.

"Toshidata..." She whispered.

He froze, no one had spoken his true name in well over four hundred years. She used that pause to her advantage.

"Roll on to your back..." She said, her fingers dancing over his sex.

He rolled, and she released him. That brought a disappointed sound from his throat. She put her hand over his heart, pressing him into the mattress. He looked up into the shadows concealing her face, eyes shining in awe. She kissed him again, lightly pinning him. He didn't struggle, but melted under her touch.

"Toshi..." She whispered into the kiss. "Awaken from the Oni's spell..."

He moaned into her kiss as her fingers found him again, eager and ready. She snaked her tongue into his mouth, his tongue met hers. Her hunger grew sharper with his hand caressing her breast. She would have to feed soon if he didn't stop touching her. Her hunger grew into white hot need, she couldn't wait...

Her mouth was open to capture his pulse when he made a soft sound; a sob. His release took him all too quickly and she had yet to attempt anything more than soft strokes. She pulled back, he was trembling. His hand reached to touch her face and his mouth opened to speak some apology.

"Shush...Its Ok..." She whispered. "I'll take care of it..."

She wouldn't feed from him this night. She kissed him yet again, drawing him into the dance once more.

A short time later, she broke the kiss and began kissing down his chest. He let out a soft groan when her hair brushed against his skin. His hand slid into the long strands of her hair when he felt her breath tickle across his groin. He involuntarily arched when her tongue began exploring. She was careful, gentle and took her time. He encouraged and asked with the soft moans and gasps that escaped his lips lips. When she took him into her mouth, his fingers tightened in her hair. His release came quickly after, giving her a taste of the sweetness that had been long buried beneath the Oni's cruelty.

When he stopped panting, she began again. Her kisses were soft and lingering, unhurried. He watched her through half-lidded eyes, quietly enjoying the sensations. She paused to look up at his sleepy expression. She continued, bringing out soft moans with gentle nips. His release came and his body went limp.

Afterward, she lay with her head on his thigh, playing with the short hairs of his groin. He let out a soft moan.

"Enough..."

She stopped, giving one last soft kiss, to where she had laid the stone only a short two months ago.

"Thank you..." He gasped, caressing her hair.

She smiled against his skin before wiggling up into his arms.

"Toshidata..." She said. "You are most welcome."

He touched her lips with one finger, which she took into her mouth and softly sucked. He gasped, pulling his finger away.

"Say my name again..." He asked sleepily. "Please..."

She released his finger and nuzzled closer.

"Toshidata..."

His arms wrapped around her, she put a hand over his heart. He covered it with his own.

"Sleep," she said softly. "You won't be plagued anymore tonight..."

There was a soft sigh, and then there were soft sleep sounds. As Yukito predicted, Shuten was sleeping soundly. She smiled, not wanting to leave his embrace just yet.

She studied him, she could have easily believed him seventeen if she didn't know he was well over four hundred. He was beautiful, more suited to being someone's pampered lover than out on the battlefield. Yukito had jokingly called him a fox, and indeed his "brush" was red though a shade or two darker than the strands on his head. She slowly reached down to gently tug on the shorter strands. He nuzzled closer and turned toward her touch. She knew he was slightly taller than her, enough for her to have stood on tip toe when she'd kissed him the first time.

"Are you the one my Grandmother tied to me with a red string?" She whispered. "I want you, but are you mine to claim?"

With a soft sigh, she nuzzled in closer to him, putting her hand gently on his hip. She closed her eyes and for the first time in near two hundred years, immediately fell asleep.

_A few hours later..._

Sendril was awakened by soft caresses and endearments spoken on whispers. The third moon had risen and illuminated the room. Shuten lay on his side, gently stroking one of her nipples.

"I have not thanked you properly..." He said, bending his head to capture it.

As before, her hunger sharpened, his touch driving her need. It near drove her mad with want to have him touch her. He seemed intent on his ministrations.

"Toshi..." She moaned.

He let out a masculine chuckle as he kissed his way down her body. He smiled more than once against her skin, he intended to thank her very much for her earlier ministrations. It would be a long while before either of them spoke anything but touch and need.

"...Say my name again." He whispered against her skin, a while later. "Please, before dawn comes and I mus be as I was named..."

"Toshidata..." She said on a breath.

He captured her lips, covering her body with his. She delighted in his weight upon her, and could feel his renewed arousal upon her thigh. Her hands began flowing over his body again, traveling the length of his spine.

"Let me sleep like this..." He murmured, nuzzling against her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him as he lay his head down.

"Sleep..." She whispered caressing his back. "I will not leave you to wander alone."

His eyes closed and a short time later soft sleep sounds again reached her ears. She reached down to pull the blanket over him, as dawn would bring with it a slight chill.

It was well past the setting of the moons when Sendril woke again. Shuten was laying on his back, the covers draped over his hips. It had been the room's chill that had awakened her. She snickered softly, at least she now knew he was a cover hog.

"...Brat." She whispered. "I'll have to eventually break you of that habit."

She saw a pot of tea sitting on the night stand, a single empty cup rested beside it. She smiled, Yukito had come and gone. She lifted the lid and sniffed the liquid inside.

Her lieutenant often hid things in the teas he made, though all she could smell was Camille, Lavender and Jasmine. It was obviously for Shuten if he woke up. She turned to kiss his temple, it would be better if she was not there when he woke again. She would not put him though the shame of waking beside a woman he did not remember.

"Sleep..." She whispered.

He turned in his sleep, murmuring an endearment before he stilled into deeper sleep.

She slid from the bed, retrieving her mask and the sash that held her Yukata closed. She did not wish to leave, wishing to go back to sleep and wake in his arms. She couldn't, not when he was still so fragile; not when she was so unsure of her own feelings toward him. She slid her mask on and slipped out the door. She got two steps beyond it when she began running toward her chamber; tears streaming down her face.


End file.
